


Chu!

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When one is and an other isn't a morning person, morning showers can go a bit uppity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of my 365FF challenge.
> 
> I really love this little slice of live stories.

He doesn't even need to check his phone to know he slept in late again. The sun that is blaring through the window, lighting up the whole room does the trick. He rubs his hands over his face and tries to think of his groggy feeling. His throat is dry, guess he needs a drink. Remembering the drinks he had the night before he does think he should take something else. He looks at the nightstand, the glass of water and painkillers laid out remind him of the other person that was at the bar with him. That was one fine body, and he got to take it home too. 

After slipping in a pill and sipping down the water he waits for the headache to calm itself down a bit, before slipping out from under the sheets. He stretches his muscles and decides to take a shower. That should help him get his brain back in order. He ruffles his hands through his hair and enters the bathroom. When he puts his naked foot down on a trainer left there carelessly he can't help but feel an overwhelming joy bubble up. He can't believe he missed the sound of the shower. His luck is in his favor today. 

Not missing an other beat, he jumps under the shower, wraps his hands around the man already standing there and starts planting wet kisses in said man's neck. 

"Ah, Victor. Not now." Is all the man can say before Victor turns him around, pushes him against the wall and ravishes his mouth. 

Soon the other man melts in and the kissing becomes more passionate. There is the pop of a bottle cap that sends a shiver down Victor's spine. But when he smells the sweet scent of his body-shampoo he just moves his lips to the other man's throat and let's his hair and body get scrubbed. He keeps moving his lips around throat, shoulders, and collarbones, while the soft hands that apply more lotion to his skin softly cradle him. 

"Victor, you need to take a step back so that i can rinse you off." Victor just snuggles closer to the man, feeling the man softly vibrate from not laughing. "Don't want to let go of my Yuuri." He mumbles those words very softly, but Yuuri is tuned in to him and sighs. 

"It's one of those days isn't it. Okay. If you step back and let me rinse you off we'll spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the coach watching movies. We'll even order take-out." Victor hums with delight. "Naked??"

At this Yuuri can't hold it anymore and starts laughing. "Naked."


End file.
